E Spells
E spells spells Eagle’s Splendor Glamer Circle: Brd 2, Clr 2, Pal 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M(A few feathers or a pinch of droppings from an eagle)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 min./{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The spell grants a +4 enhancement bonus to Charisma. Eagle’s Splendor, Mass Glamer Circle: Brd 6, Clr 6, Wiz 6 Range: Close Target: One creature/{level}, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart This spell functions like Eagle’s Splendor, except that it affects multiple creatures. Earthquake Evocation Earth Circle: Clr 8, Dru 8 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: turn Range: Long Area: 5' per {level} radius spread Duration: 1 round + 1 round per 10 {levels} Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No When you cast Earthquake, ''an intense but highly localized tremor rips the ground. see rules for cave-ins, landslides, etc., based on terrain. Actions are inhibited in the area, with checks or saves required to perform the actions: walking - Athletics (DC 30 + {level}) climbing/swimming - Athletics (DC 70 + {level}) jumping- Acrobatics (+ 40 + {level} to DC) concentration - (DC 10 + {level} + circle) physical attacks - Fortitude partial (DC as spell; -8 attack on successful save) creatures in the area also must make an Acrobatics check (DC 20 + {level}) or be unbalanced for 1d4 rounds, and must make a Reflex (DC as spell) or fall prone. creatures in the area must make a Luck roll; anti-luck indicates that a rift opens in their space, requiring a Reflex (DC as spell). structures in the area take 1d12 sonic damage per {level} per round. Elemental Swarm(RITUAL) Summoning text '''Circle:' Sha 9 Components: V, S Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: '''Medium '''Effect: Two or more summoned creatures, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart Duration: 10 min./{level} (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No When you use a summoning spell to summon an air, earth, fire, or water creature, it is a spell of that type. see Rituals Endure Elements Evocation Circle: Clr 1, Pal 1, Rgr 1, Sha 1, Wit 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 2 hours/{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes A creature protected by Endure Elements ''gains a +1/2{level} bonus on saves vs climatic effects. Energy Drain Necromancy '''Circle:' Clr 9, Wiz 9 Saving Throw: Fortitude partial; see text for Enervation This spell functions like Enervation, ''except that the creature struck gains 2d4 negative levels, and the negative levels can last longer (no maximum number of hours). An undead creature struck by the ray gains 2d4x5 temporary hit points for 1 hour. Enervation Necromancy '''Circle:' Wiz 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Ray of negative energy Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes If the attack succeeds, the subject gains 1d4 negative levels. Assuming the subject survives, it loses negative levels after {level} hours (maximum 15 hours). An undead creature struck by the ray gains 1d4x5 temporary hit points for 1 hour. Entangle Transmutation Circle: Dru 1, Rgr 1 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long Area: Plants in a 40-ft.-radius spread Duration: 1 min./{level} (D) Saving Throw: Reflex partial; see text Spell Resistance: No Creatures in the area must make a Reflex save or become entangled. They can break free and move at half speed by making a Maneuver or Escape check (DC 15 + {level}). A creature that succeeds on a Reflex save is not entangled but can still move at only half speed through the area. Each round on your turn, the plants once again attempt to entangle all creatures that have avoided or escaped entanglement. Enthrall Enchantment (Charm) Dependent, Mind-Affecting, Sonic Circle: Brd 2, Clr 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: turn Area: '''50' radius spread '''Targets: Any number of creatures Duration: see text Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: +10 Hypnosis those affected give you their undivided attention, ignoring their surroundings. They are considered to have an attitude of friendly. Any creature of a race or religion unfriendly to yours gets a +4 bonus on the save. A creature may make a Hypnosis check (DC 10 + {level} to remain aware of its surroundings and have an attitude of indifferent. It gains a new saving throw if it witnesses actions that it opposes. The effect lasts as long as you speak or sing; you must make a Perform check every ten minutes to continue past the first hour (DC 15 + 1 for each previous check). Those Enthralled ''by your words take no action while you speak or sing and for 1d3 rounds thereafter while they discuss the topic or performance. Those entering the area during the performance must also successfully save or become ''enthralled. '' creatures not affected may attempt to heckle you to end the spell by making a Diplomacy or Perform check (DC 15 + {level} + Cha). If any member of the audience is attacked or subjected to some other overtly hostile act, the spell ends. Entropic Shield Abjuration '''Circle:' Clr 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Duration: 1 min./{level} (D) Each ranged attack directed at you for which the attacker must make an attack roll misses on a successful Positioning. Erase Shadow Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action or 1 immediate action (see text) Range: Close Target: one piece of paper (or similar writing surface) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Object Spell Resistance: No Erase ''removes writings of either magical or mundane nature from paper, parchment, or similar surfaces. With this spell, you can remove ''Explosive Runes, ''a ''Glyph of Warding, ''a ''Sepia Snake Sigil, ''or an ''Arcane Mark, but not Illusory Script ''or a ''Symbol ''spell. Non-magical writing is automatically erased, up to (Intelligence x {level}) words. Magic writing must be touched to be erased, and you also must succeed on a {level} check against DC 15 + {level} of the effect. If you fail to erase ''Explosive Runes, a Glyph of Warding, a Sepia Snake Sigil,, you activate that writing instead. Scrolls or other magic items with magic writing on them must make fortitude saves or lose the properties of their writing. Erase may also be used as a counterspell against any spell being cast from a scroll in close range (you take a -4 penalty on your {level} check). This use is an immediate action. Ethereal Jaunt Polymorph Circle: Clr 7, Wiz 7 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 round/{level} (D) You become ethereal, along with your equipment. See etherealness and materialising rules Etherealness Polymorph Circle: Clr 9, Wiz 9 Range: Touch; see text Targets: You and one other touched creature per 3{level} Duration: 1 min./{level} (D) Spell Resistance: Yes This spell functions like ethereal jaunt, ''except that you and other willing creatures joined by linked hands (along with their equipment) become ethereal. Expeditious Retreat Polymorph '''Circle:' Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Duration: 1 min./{level} (D) This spell increases your base land speed by 30 feet. (This adjustment is treated as an enhancement bonus.) Explosive Runes Force Circle: Wiz 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One touched object Duration: Permanent until discharged (D) Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: Yes You trace these mystic runes upon a book, map, scroll, or similar object bearing written information. The runes ''detonate when read, dealing 6d6 points of force damage. Anyone next to the ''runes ''(close enough to read them) takes the full damage with no saving throw; any other creature within 10 feet of the ''runes ''is entitled to a Reflex save for half damage. The object on which the ''runes ''were written also takes full damage (no saving throw). You and any characters you specifically instruct can read the protected writing without triggering the ''runes ''with a successful Hypnosis check (DC 5). Likewise, you can remove the ''runes ''whenever desired. Dispel or erase the ''runes ''and failing to do so triggers the explosion. Eyebite Necromancy '''Circle:' Brd 6, Wiz 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One living creature Duration: 1 round/{level} and 10 min./{level}; see text Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: Yes Each round, you may target a single living creature, striking it with waves of evil power. Depending on the target’s HD, this attack has as many as three effects. The effects are cumulative and concurrent. ''Sickened: ''A creature affected by this spell remains sickened for 10 min./{level}. The effects cannot be negated by a ''remove disease ''or ''heal ''spell, but a ''remove curse ''is effective. ''Panicked: ''The subject becomes panicked for 1d4 rounds. The creature remains shaken for 10 min./{level}. ''Comatose: ''The subject falls into a catatonic coma for 10 min./{level}. During this time, it cannot be awakened by any means short of dispelling the effect. spells